My sweet 'Mione
by EdwardsHeroinAngel
Summary: An Unexpected love begins behind closed doors. Is it true love? or does somebody have an alternative motive? Read to find out!


My Sweet 'Mione

Chapter 1: Surprise Intruder

**Disclaimer: Regretfully I am required to tell you that J.k. Rowling owns the characters. She is my muse for this Draco/Hermione story. **

**(A/N): Originally this story was meant to be a one shot. But as I was writing it I decided to do a couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy. **

Hermione lay in her four-poster bed thinking about him as she did almost every night. Just like any other day at Hogwarts he hadn't noticed her. At least not like she would like him to anyways. She definitely noticed him though. Not just the typical cliché things you notice about your crushes: Cute smile, the way he walked, the way he talked, his eyes, his gorgeous slicked back blonde hair.

She noticed more then just that. His intelligence and ability to react during a dangerous situation, the look of awe and amusement on his face when she made some clever remark insulting him; these were all tings she enjoyed about his as well. Despite his normal demeanor she seemed to care more then he let out to everybody. There also seemed to be ore about him then what his dumb friends Crabbe and Goyle saw.

Sometimes she fantasized about him letting her in on his special world, telling her his dreams, fears, and thoughts. _As if that would ever happen. _she thought to herself. That has just has much chance of happening has Harry and Ron actually going to the library to study. _Damn! _she cursed him.

Hermione hadn't had a good nights rest in what seemed like ages, in real like she actually hadn't slept well in about three days. During potions a few days ago she was supposed to be taking notes on how to make vertisieum properly; but, instead of taking notes she was tracing Draco's name with a heart around it on the side of where her notes were supposed to be.

Glancing over at Draco four seats to the right of her, she found him looking back at her. When he returned to his note taking she couldn't believe it, she had to have been dreaming. _No way! _she thought. _I must have inhaled to much of Lavenders new perfume is all. Nothing to get excited about. _

Deciding to attempt to ignore Draco for the rest of the class she went back to copying down notes for potion. It wasn't until she noticed Draco looking back at her did she realize she'd never really looked away. Hermione could only manage to keep one eye on the front of the class and the other on Draco.

Embarrassed Hermione looked down at her notes and started to quickly copy form the board. Her gaze shifted again towards Draco. When their eyes meet he gave her a smile just barely noticeable for her. She smiled back at him softly as her she blushed. On the inside she was screaming for joy but attempted to managed to keep her calm demeanor not careful not to get anyone's attention.

She scrambled to finish the remainder of the notes from the board so as to not fall further behind in the class. Draco and Hermione wer slow in picking up their materials so they left the room alone. Just as she walked towards the door he quickened his pace to catch up with her while calling after her.

"Hey Granger wait up! You dropped this." Draco smiled at her and handed Hermione a piece of folded parchment paper. "Later" he waived back at her.

Hermione watched him walk out the door with that smug smile. Confused she looked down at the note in her hands. Slowly she started unfolding the piece of parchment Draco had handed her.

Hopping out of her bed she turned to look out the window looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Still clutching the note in her hand she never let it leave her possession. She read it again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_Mione,_

_I couldn't help but watch you today in Potions. You just looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself. Good luck with the homework by the way. Well, see you around. _

_Draco_

_P.s. I'm truly sorry for calling you a mud-blood and would like to make it up to you sometime. Or at least try if you let me that is? I hope you do…_

In disbelief she read the note over and over again. No matter how many times she read the note again, she couldn't manage to wrap her head around the contents. She pondered what to do while looking out the windows at the owls returning to the barn to drop off students letters and parchments from their families.

_What the hell am I going to do? _Thinking about what to do for the last couple of days she still wasn't able to come up with an answer .

Hermione glanced back at her desk and noticed her potions book and homework still sitting untouched. "Oh bonkers! I can't believe I haven't even started my potions homework! How could I forget that. _It will be ok Hermione _she said to herself "I'm not going to panic. Its not even due until Monday. I can just ask Harry and Ron at breakfast in the morning and finish it over the weekend. But of course those gits would never get over me actually forgetting to write down the assignment..

Twirling her chocolate brown hair she decided she could just 'bump' into Draco and casually ask him what the assignment was.

She let the thought drift to the back of her mind and pulled out a copy of _The Bridges of Madison County_written by Robert James Wallen. It was a muggle book that she had grown quite fond of over the summer. It was too dark to read by moonlight and the moment she turned on the lamp next to her bed Luna, Lavender, and some of the other girls woke up and simultaneously grumbled at her to turn the light off.

Of course she was used to it. At Least once a night she was told she was interrupting their 'beauty sleep'. Hermione switched the light back off quickly so as to not disgruntle the rest of the girls further. With a practiced silence she crept into the boys dormitory and opened the trunk in front of Harry's bed and slipped into his Invisibility cloak.

Careful not to wake anyone I slipped out of the dormitory and into the commons room.

When the scoot year started Hermione got permission form Harry t use it whenever she pleased (not that she didn't use it before). As was her routine she wrapped the invisibility cloak around her and tiptoes through the portrait hold.

"Hey! Who's out there?' bellowed the fat lady. "Students shouldn't be wandering about the castle at this hour!" The Fat Lady continued to grumble.

Slipping around the corner Hermione whispered "Lumos". The tip of her want illuminated just enough in front of her to see where she was walking. Although, because she walked the same route that she'd be taking tonight, numerous times before she could walked the path backwards with her eyes closed.

"Put that out! Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep" another portrait griped. "Alright alright, im putting it out happy?" she asked rhetorically. After pocketing her want she tiptoed through the castle. Before she new it she found her self on the third floor walking back and forth thinking desperately she needed a place where she could read uninterrupted.

Suddenly a door appeared that wasn't there before . Forgetting that the room of requirement was on this floor she turned the door knob clockwise and entered into a grand room. Taking off the cloak she thought to herself " I need a place to put this", a coat rack suddenly popped into the corner to the right of her. A magical wooden arm stretched towards her and grabbed the clock form her hands and retrieved back in the main of the stand.

"This room never ceases to amaze me" she said aloud. Not expecting anyone to share the room , a familiar voice responded, "it never does, does it?".

The room of requirement was still dark. She peered around the room investigating the source. "I Thought I was the only one who ever came here?" she asked the intruder.

A strong confident voice responded "Apparently not considering I'm in here as well. Unless of course its just as I thought and you are going crazy and chatting with yourself. "Lumos" the intruder sang.

All of the lights in the room turned on revealing the intruder. He stood up out of the chair he was sitting in about five feet from her. Closing in on her, Hermione held her ground in surprised to see Draco here. "Draco?"

**(A/N): Thanks for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it. If not then you have poor taste. (jk) for reals though you should review. Or at the very least subscribe and give the rest of the store a chance before you determine you hate my work. Thanks you guys are my favorite! Chapter 2 is almost done and up as well. **


End file.
